Tales From The TARDIS - The Story Of Henry Twead
by TARDIS-Archive
Summary: A New mini-series called Tales From The TARDIS


Doctor Who – Tales From The TARDIS:

The Story Of Henry Twead

It was a cold day in London and the Twead family were all gathering around the fire, all except for Henry. Henry's parents often wished that their son would join the family sometimes but his father was tired of wishing "Henry, come down right now and join your family!" Henry stormed down and gave his father a snarl, "You ALWAYS make me do things I never want to!" Henry joined his family but made very little communication.

The next day Henry continued to mope in school as he was discovering his usual routine was getting bored, when school was finished he walked through the local park to clear his head when suddenly he saw it, a statue that looked colder and more depressed then he did. Something was telling him "not to blink" he didn't know why but he decided to ignore his inner thoughts and then suddenly…he blinked.

The creature came quickly towards him, he tried to run but it was no use…it touched him. He was then thrown through time and when he arrived he was certainly not in his local park anymore. He found a small village and asked a local where he was and what year it is, "You're in Leeds my good sir. The year is 1856, also known as the year of change and chance!" This information startled him, after two months of searching he discovered there is definitely no way to get back home.

He was forced to accept this situation and attempt to make the best of it, he had to find work. He came across a large factory requesting child workers. The jobs were tough but the money was alright, for the first few weeks he stayed in a small hotel (this was only temporary as he needed somewhere to live) after months of working the owner of the factory requested his presence, "Hello there boy" "He-ll-o sir" he replied "How old are you boy?" asked Mr Richards "Fourteen sir" replied Henry "Now what is you name child?" "Henry sir, Henry Twead"

"Well Henry, sadly I'm dying and have no heir. I've seen your work and I would like you to run my company" Henry was shocked as this was such an amazing offer "Oh yes, I'll do it Sir!" Mr Richards began to take out some papers and began to sign his business over to Henry, he began to walk out the door when suddenly he said the strangest thing "Oh and Henry, don't let me go to the garden party. The angels are dangerous! You'll know what it means in good time, goodbye…father" he then began to disappear as if he was never actually there.

10 years passed and Henry was now twenty-four, whilst he was out shopping he came across the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. He followed her through the town until he had the courage to speak to her "Greetings Madame, might I be so lucky to take thy lady to dinner?" She smiled "A man who speaks like Shakespeare can get any lady he likes, why does one choose me?" he was rather surprised at her response "One does not choose one; it is Cupid who does the choosing. So please my fair lady, let me take you to dinner?" she smiled again and gave out a nod, before she left he had one more question "Oh and madam, what is thou name?" she turned back around and responded "Thy name is Elizabeth, Elizabeth Freeder"

After several dates Henry proposed and the couple married in a small church and had 3 children; Simon, Peter and Elizabeth. When Simon was 17 he was invited to a garden party, this triggered a flashback for Henry and he forbid his son from going and began to explain the dangers of the Weeping Angels. When Henry was 79 Elizabeth Senior passed away, he made it his mission that she was remembered so he had a statue of her built in the town centre. He decided to expand his business and move to New Orleans, his children stayed in London and he received letters from them every day so he would never feel alone.

When Henry was 85 he became ill and requested his children visit him for his last moments, he ordered his butler to write a letter and with his last breath gave the location of his old home when he lived in 2012. In 2012, his parents discovered a letter buried in their garden. In their time Henry had only been gone a night, they began to read the letter:  
"Dear Twead Family,

I am currently 85 years old living in the 1800's I just want you to know I am finally at peace, I love you all.

Yours Sincerely Henry"

Henry was buried in New Orleans and had a weeping angel made of his grave with the quote "In the end, the angel wept for me"

(Hope you enjoyed my short story – I might do more Tales from the TARDIS) (If this is successful)


End file.
